justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tito Hickman
|status = Alive |disorders = |nationality = Filipino |species = Human |gender = |location = Manila, Philippines |height = 179cm |weight = 85kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown (covered with shades) |title1 = }} Tito Hickman, simply known as "Tito", is one of the main characters featured in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life He was born as a completely normal human being. He also loved food, and he generally ate a lot. At the age of 11, he was 75 kilograms, and was risking obesity. At the age of 16, he lost 20 kilograms, but soon after time has passed, he gained about 10 kilograms. At the age of 23, after he has graduated and got a degree in college, he became interested in heavy artillery and weapons. As so, he decided to join the military. However, he tried staying at long as long as he can with Robbie Guardian. Finally, he retired 25 years later. Anti-Dater Story He and Robbie Guardian registered together using the Warrior Registration Licenses, to enter the Anti-Dater Base. Some time later, they were chatting and having fun until they found out Larry, who struggled to escape from the daters. They helped him out and introduced themselves to him and vice-versa. They found out that he needed rest, so the trio went into their temporary room to rest. However, after Larry went to sleep, Tito and Robbie were discussing if they wanted to keep Larry in their team or not, then, they slept. On the next 2-3 days, Tito didn't do much. The other members in the trio weren't really doing anything, either. However, once the trio were preparing for war, they grabbed their weaponry (Tito grabbed a sniper called the Noscope) and prepared themselves to kill the daters. A few hours later, the trio has been into a city in the Dater Planet. They were on a spot where there was an empty parking lot. There was a small store. Tito wasn't able to detect any daters, until Robbie found an X-Ray Telescope and found out that the daters were on the roof, so Tito threw a Cluster Bomb to the roof, and successfully killed the daters. Tito, Robbie and Larry went into an abandoned school, where they found Gadgerito, who they at first thought that he was a dater until he introduced himself, as an anti-dater and gadget professional. Tito has given him his lost-and-found gadgets and he, with Robbie and Larry, walked and talked for 15 minutes. Tito, with the other members, have successfully fought daters in a semi-abandoned stadium, hid somewhere in the stadium and slept in there. In the next day, they climbed into a mountain, fought daters over there, then slided down from the mountain to the best direction to Vast City Land. Tito, with the other members, were forced to reach an island to take a break over there. Suddenly, they continued their journey, until they heard a girl fighting daters. She was struggling after her hat has dropped, so Tito told Robbie to help her, and he did so, by killing the daters and giving her the hat. [[Anti-Dater Story#Part 6: Annihilating daters|'CONTINUE READING']] Description Appearance He appears as a slightly overweight person with black hair, black eyebrows and brown eyes, covered by shades. His nose is somewhat big, and he has a mustache. He wears a light gray flannel, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Personality He is the type of person who loves heavy artillery, machine guns, snipers and others. He would like to use such weapons to kill the daters. Quotes *"Grab your weapons, guys. We need to take these little dumb kids down." *"Well, time to grab my heavy artillery." *"You know, the Jetfloat is heavily protected from any possible danger, so no need to worry about some suspicious dater attacking us or something." *"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP, PEACEFUL GIRL!" Trivia * Despite the fact that after he got muscles, he was still the same weight. * He's based off of Tito Dickman. * For unknown reasons, he became muscular during his recovery. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Primary Characters